Merry Christmas
by bookman-junior
Summary: How the Noahs celebrate Christmas through the eyes of the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk. A very belated Merry Christmas to all! Tyki centric.


WARNING: Ok, before you start, I have to warn you. This fic has no violating things in it or whatsoever (except for a few words here and there, I think.). _BUT_, if you're not into reading _really LONG_ sentences, paragraphs, or stories of the like, please, turn back because this fic is a long oneshot (although some of you might consider it 'short). So, I warned you, okay? Don't blame me if you get bored….in the first paragraph…

* * *

It was once again that time of the year. Anyone could tell. The temperature has been decreasing even till now. Everyone was so happy, exchanging gifts with each other and spending time with their families. Yes, Christmas had finally arrived again.

The Noah clan is not really that much different from a 'normal' family during this time of year. They also celebrate Christmas like them, although you could say that their celebration is not what you would call 'normal'. After all, the term 'normal' is something that can't be applied to the Noah family.

Tyki looked at the white landscape with weariness and boredom vividly etched on his face. He was currently living his white form and was just taking a break after long hours of toil in the mines. The Noah of Pleasure didn't really mind working at a mine since he had his friends there to keep him company and he had the strength needed for his job. Besides, that wasn't the cause of his exhaustion. What he was tired of was the atmosphere and all the snow clinging to almost everything. It was just so…white, blank. He couldn't comprehend why others found it so beautiful, whence it was just another reason for you to become sick.

The tired Noah let out a sigh. _'Every single year, it's always the same.' _He thought to himself bitterly. Each year during Christmas, Tyki had a routine of working with his companions and then suddenly a call would come for him. That phone call would, obviously, be from the Earl. The Millennium Earl had the habit of summoning the Portuguese in some of the most unlikely times but whenever it's Christmas, Earl would gather not only him but also the rest of the members of the Noah family. Tyki could vaguely remember the Earl saying something like _"Family must always spend quality time together especially in special occasions!__♥"_

Really, this season is somehow a little frustrating for Tyki. Having dinner with his whole family was fine and all but the problem was he had to buy _presents _for them. Actually, buying presents is easy; he could merely take a stroll down one street, enter a random shop, and come out with a nicely wrapped gift. Only thing was, Tyki's family members aren't really the type that would settle for anything less than what they wanted. So, now you know what the cause of Tyki Mikk's weariness was.

'_God…why do you always make me suffer like this?' _Tyki wasn't what you would call religious. He also wasn't the type to pray to any kind of god. But at times like this, Tyki becomes a little bit, just a little bit, tempted to pray and beg to whoever it is that people call 'God'.

At the back of the Noah's mind, he could have sworn that he heard a reply to his unspoken question. The mysterious voice said, _'Because I love you, my son.'_ Tyki sighed again. What's with that voice? He was sure that he was alone and surely that wasn't his own voice.

"I must be going crazy." Tyki muttered to himself and messed his hair up even more (if that was possible) in frustration. _'Well, if it's love that's causing 'you' to do this to me then some kind of love that is.' _was the tired man's silent reply. "Well, they do say 'Love hurts.'" He was pulled out of his muse when someone from behind called him.

"Tyki! There's a call for you!" It was Lize who called him. The bespectacled man glanced over his shoulder and saw the fair-haired boy heading towards him while waving. '_Sigh, the 'long awaited' call has finally arrived'_ Tyki thought sarcastically to himself. As explained earlier, he didn't dread the family gathering. It was just the _gift giving_ that's making him anxious. He remembered from the previous year that Road had 'oh-so-kindly' given him a _rather revealing, frilly, black dress_. The sadistic girl had even told him that she especially picked that _dress_ for _him_. Tyki shuddered at the memory. The thought was really appreciated but…no…giving _that_ kind of dress to a full-grown man was just…wrong. That is, unless that man had a lover that he can give the dress to. But Tyki Mikk was, sadly (or not), still pretty much single and was not seeing _anyone_ as of now. Then again, it was not a matter that the Noah really liked to think about. He was content just the way he is, thank you.

Moving on, the young lad finally reached Tyki and looked up at the elder man. "It's the usual man." He said through the mask covering his mouth.

"Thank you, Lize. I'll go and answer it." Tyki tousled the boy's hair and went ahead to answer his awaiting call, already knowing what was to be said.

"Yes, yes. I understand"

"We'll be waiting for you, Tyki-pon.♥" Tyki gave a sigh of resentment as he heard the click marking the end of the phone call. That Earl, he just didn't want to stop calling him 'Tyki-pon', now, is he?

Placing the headset down in its proper place, Tyki turned around to face his little companion. In turn, Lize looked at him with a somewhat sad look.

"So, you can't spend Christmas with us this year as well?" Tyki gave the boy an apologetic smile and ruffled his hair fondly.

"Sorry, no can do, Lize. I'm needed there. It's okay. I'll bring you something good when I come back, okay?" The said youngster gave a slow nod and looked at Tyki with understanding.

"I'll look forward to it, then, Tyki. Come back soon, okay?" Lize's eyes radiated happiness.

"I will. I'll take my leave. See ya!" Then Tyki took off. He saw Lize wave goodbye (which he also returned) before he turned around and ran out of the other's sight.

'_Now then, what presents should I get for my dear family?'_

Snow was slowly drifting downwards unto the town, settling over anything it can land on. It was already quite late into the afternoon, yet the streets continued buzz with activity. A bazaar was currently being held in time with the season. It was swarming with all sorts of people trying to find last minute gifts for each of their loved ones. Merchants were shouting, offering their various merchandises to whoever passes by their stall. Some were even arguing who would get the last stock of whatever object they were trying to get. Wise shoppers were asking for discounts on this thing or that, persisting until the shop owner gives up and sells the item at the shopper's wanted price. It sure was a busy place.

Currently standing in this horde was Tyki. He didn't want to stay there for so long. Some people just didn't know how to cooperate properly which just makes things more hectic than it was supposed to be. It was annoying him. Humans tend to worry over such trivial things. Such a bother.

Not having the patience anymore, Tyki quickly brushed through the crowd and headed for a more secluded area. It will be harder to find a gift that way but it was well worth it. He'd rather spend hours trying to find a decent store in these quiet streets than spend the same number of hours just trying to buy a present with a bunch of adrenaline-filled buyers yelling and grabbing here and there. The former sounded much better to the now well-dressed Noah. If he had picked the latter, then his clothes will be ruined from all the hustle. He couldn't look disheveled in his family gathering, now, could he?

The formally clad man tidied his appearance before he went and walked silently through the empty streets, stopping every now and then to look through a shop's window only to shake his head and move on to the next. Wasn't there any store that sells something that was at least…satisfactory? Tyki continued to browse through stores but he always ended up leaving with nothing in hand. He trudged onward breathing out a tired sigh. He's been doing that a lot. His day has been filled with nothing but thinking and unease over what presents to get.

'_Maybe I could have found something by now if I stayed at the bazaar…'_ Tyki shook his head aggressively to dismiss that thought. _'Discard that idea. It won't help my situation at all, so don't bother with it.'_ He fixed his hair again as it was a little bit messed up when he shook his head. _'Surely, there must be a store somewhere here wi-'_ Before Tyki could even finish his mental conversation with himself, he spotted an establishment that seemed to be what he had been seeking out for the past few hours. He hastily made his way there and entered it.

Tyki wasn't exactly sure why he found that shop as different from all the others. It was pretty much the same. The lighting of this store was also bright like the others with Christmas decorations dangling around it. There were also items placed by the window for display. Then again, what could have caught Tyki's attention was the sign which wrote 'Sam's candy store'. It was a simple sign hanging above the store written in red, bold letters for everyone to see. The name was simple and self-explanatory which was truly convenient in Tyki's case.

The Noah of Pleasure brushed the snow of himself before he entered the candy store. He heard a chime ring as he opened the door. Glancing around, Tyki saw that the shop held several varieties of sweets that he knew a certain family member of his would adore. Giving it a little more thought, Tyki corrected himself. There were two from his family that would love such delicacies. He gave a little chuckle as the thought of Skin and the word 'adore' mixed together in his mind. It was a little disturbing but amusing none the less.

"Oh? A customer?" Tyki turned his attention to the newcomer. An old man had just come down the stairs that stood to the side of the small store. He had short, white hair that was almost completely covered by a brown cap. He was a short man but Tyki could hint strength in that petite form. The elder's build was not what you'd call skinny; he had muscles albeit small which he must have acquired with years of work. A beard adorned the old man's face and his eyes held traces of wisdom.

"What can I do for you this fine evening, gentleman?" The old man regarded him kindly as he took his usual place behind the counter. Tyki approached the counter as well, removing his top hat and placing it beside the cashier.

"I'm looking for presents, sir. If you would be so kind as to help me pick out a suitable gift, I'll be grateful." Tyki liked being polite when he was in his black form. He had to match his formal looks with the right attitude, after all. The older man quirked a brow at Tyki's statement before giving his answer.

"I'd be glad to help you, son." The man smiled at Tyki as if he had encountered customers requesting for the same thing. Actually, that was credible since he handled this shop.

"Thank you." Tyki thanked the man in front of him. Maybe God must have had some mercy left for him. What a relief.

"My name's Sam Johnson, just call me Sam. And you are…?" The Noah didn't really expect the man to ask for his name but he thought it was fine since the elder male would be helping him.

"Tyki Mikk. You can call me Tyki, Sam." The bearded man gave a nod of approval as Tyki answered nonchalantly.

"Hmm, a foreigner, I presume."

"Precisely."

"So, is it for a lover that you're looking a gift for?"

"A lover?" Tyki shook his head lightly and gave a smile as he replied, "No, no, not at all. I don't have a lover. I'm actually looking for something to give to my siblings."

"Hm? That's a little bit hard to believe, son. Gentlemen such as you ought to have a lover. If I had a daughter, she might have already fallen for you. Women nowadays are like that,"

"I understand what you mean and thank you for the compliment."

"Let's see now…for your siblings, aye? Are we talking about brothers or sisters?"

"Both." Tyki had to admit that the man was really good at this. Helping you find gifts, that is. Though, he had to say, Sam seemed rather talkative but it was all right for Tyki, the man was helping him.

"Hm, I see. I see. So, it's a younger sister and brother?"

"Brothers." Tyki corrected. But he had to think for a moment whether Skin was counted as 'younger brother'. "And one other sister. While you're at it, I also need a gift for an uncle of mine."

"Quite a big family you have there, now." Sam ran a hand through his beard as he thought of the possible things that can suffice as presents for the mentioned people. "Two younger sisters, brothers, and an uncle…tell me about them. I could help you better that way."

Tyki was somehow taken aback by the old man's request but he obliged none the less. The faster he does this, the less time he needs to fuss.

"Well, first off, one of my younger sisters likes toys and sweets. One of my brothers also loves sweets. My other brothers are twins, pranksters, that's what they are. And about my other sister, you could say she's like a cat. And my uncle's not really picky"

"Hm, I think I have the perfect thing for that younger sister and brother of yours that has a fetish for sweets."

"I thought so." It was obvious, really. It doesn't take a genius to know _that_. I mean, c'mon, it's a _candy_ store. But, of course, candy wasn't the only thing sold there.

"About those twins, hm, it's a little hard to think about. What could be suitable?" Honestly, Tyki also had no idea what to give the twins. They were pranksters, yes. So, he can give them something to use for their pranks, right? It was simple, _but_ he had to refrain from giving them something like that _unless_ he wanted to be a victim to his own present which was far from happening.

"Why don't you give them something to use for their pranks?" Tyki gave a strained laugh._ 'Is this man some kind of psychic?'_

"I was trying to avoid that idea…"

"Hm, how about gums?" Mr. Johnson stroked his beard again as he offered his suggestion.

"Gum? Why?" Tyki was curios why the white-haired senior would suggest such a thing.

"Y'see, the boys that usually buys from me buys gum. And I reckon those boys were also pranksters. No, I'm sure they are. I've seen 'em with the baker next-door."

"Oh, I see." Tyki nodded in acknowledgement. Gums might suit the twins.

"I suppose bubble gums would be better than chewing gums."

"I guess."

"As for your cat-like sister, would she like milk? Or a ball of yarn?" Tyki pondered on the two things for awhile. Sam might have only proposed the idea as a joke but Tyki had to consider it. He placed a hand under his chin as he thought. A ball of yarn would suit Lulubell but it would look awkward if she played with it in her 'human' form. Yup, milk would do.

"I think milk would do just fine." Sam was being of great assistance. He only had to think about what to give the Earl.

"And one for your uncle, too, right?"

"Yes."

"Is he also a gentleman like you?"

"You could say that." The Millennium Earl was, by all rights, considered a gentleman. He wore a suit, talks with politeness, and values respect. So, pray tell, how could he not be a gentleman?

"Why don't you give him a tie? A necktie."

"Oh, that would be perfect."

"So, what would your purchase be?" Tyki thought about it. He would have to give an equal share of sweets to Road and Skin, same goes with the Jasdero and Debitto. Maybe a bottle of milk or more would be enough for Lulubell. A single necktie would already suffice for the Earl.

"I'll be taking two bags of candy and ten lollipops." Tyki paused and scanned the store. "Two packs of gum. Do you sell milk?"

"Yes, I do sell that. How many do you want?"

"How many do you think I should give?"

"I think three would be enough."

"I'll have that number, then." Tyki continued, "I don't suppose you also have neckties, do you?" The older man gave a grin which was more like a smirk.

"Of course I do! You can even pick out the design. Wait, I'll go and take it out." Sam disappeared behind the counter and took out a box from under it. "Here you go!" The box was opened to reveal neckties of different shades and patterns arranged in a neat order. "Pick whichever you like."

Tyki scanned through the box for which necktie the Earl might fancy. One necktie in particular looked like it was up for the job. The side of Tyki's lips slightly quirked upward in amusement as he studied the design. It was colored orange and had pink umbrellas scatters across the whole cloth. To add up to that, there were also black stars that served as a background. Whoever designed this have no idea how much of a genius he/she is for making that design. Such an appropriate pattern for the Earl, don't you think so?

"I'll take this one." Tyki took the necktie and showed it to the store owner.

"Hm? What a peculiar choice. Uncle a strange one?" Sam had asked in wonder.

"Somewhat." Tyki took a look to his side with a forced smile on his face. _'You have no idea, old man. No idea at all…'_

"So, is that all?"

"Pretty much." Tyki watched as the aged seller moved about the store collecting Tyki's purchase into his arms. When he finally got all of them, he returned behind the counter,

"Would you want me to wrap it now?"

"That would be most convenient." With that said, the older fellow proceeded to take out a colorful wrapper and start packaging. Tyki looked on quietly, patiently waiting for the other to finish. It was already about time for dinner.

"Oh! I remembered something. Please wait." Tyki gave a nod as Sam climbed up the stairs once again. He came back down after a few minutes with a case in his short arms. The man opened the case in front of Tyki and asked.

"Your little sister likes toys, right?"

"Correct."

"Want to take the doll?" The Noah looked into the case and saw an expensive-looking doll. It had neatly combed brown hair and had bright green eyes that catch the light. The doll was wearing a red dress had frills adorning the hems of its skirt with black ribbons wrapped around its waist and tied into a knot at the back. It was a doll that many young girls and collectors alike would love to have. Tyki thought of how Road got bored with toys like this after a little while but he might as well take it since it was already there.

"Sure, I'll take it."

"Good choice!" Sam proceeded to place the doll in a separate box, a nicer and more presentable box. After carefully placing the doll, he wrapped it up and tied it with a ribbon.

Everything was already ready. The presents each had a name tag indicating who the giver is and who the recipient will be. Each of it was now wrapped in colorful wrappers that can be easily distinguished as Christmas presents. The aged store owner compiled all the gifts together in a single paper bag so that Tyki could carry them with ease. Tyki paid the needed amount and fixed his top hat on his head. Just as Tyki was starting to leave, Sam called back his attention.

"Wait up, Tyki."

"What is it?" Tyki turned around and faced the elder man again.

"Do you smoke?" The man looked at him inquisitively with a cheerful expression.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, that's fortunate. I happen to have some cigarettes here. Oh, you don't have to worry about them being cheap. An old friend of mine gave it to me as a gift, y'see."

"Oh, so…you mean-" Before Tyki could finish, the man spoke up again.

"No, no, no. I'm not going to sell it." The man gave a hearty laugh before continuing. "I haven't been smoking for years so I thought I'd just give it away. So, you want it?" Tyki gave it a little thought. He _was_ out of cigarettes and it _will_ be troublesome to find some so…why not take it? The Noah gave a nod and walked over to the counter.

"I'll accept it, then."

"Haha, you're a fine man, aren't ya, Tyki? Here ya go!" Sam gave another laugh and took out a pack of cigarettes. Tyki took the cigarettes gratefully and pocketed it.

"Are you sure you won't take anything for it?" Tyki asked out of courtesy. The older man shook his head in response.

"No. Having you as company now is enough. I haven't had a customer for almost two weeks! Just imagine that. It's Christmas season but people don't often come down here. There's a limit to how much silence an old man like me can take." Tyki only gave a small nod to show that he was listening. So, that's why he was so friendly. "Besides, being able to help out a customer is what I like to do." Sam proclaimed with pride.

"Is that so?"

"'Course it is! Y'know, son, y'oughta have a lover at your age." _'Now what's with the sudden change of topic?'_ Tyki sweat-dropped at the man's words.

"How come?" _'I'll just humor him. It's the least I could do, I guess.'_

"It's just a piece of advice, Tyki. Trust me, it's useful…especially now that it's near the year's end. You'll need someone to be with, y'know. So, you won't be lonely." Tyki chuckled at this. He quickly countered the man's advice.

"Thank you for the advice but…I'm not going to be lonely." Tyki prepared to leave once again and the man didn't stop him. He saw a look of wonder on the man's face. That's why, before he opened the door he said, "Because I have my family." The shop owner looked a bit surprised for awhile then smiled understandingly.

"I see." Sam gave a 'thumbs up'. "Merry Christmas to you and your family, then!"

"Thanks. Same to you." Tyki heard the man say 'Thank you!' before he left the store.

'_Time to meet my family, then…'_

In the Noahs' dinner table, most of the family's members were already gathered. This included Road, Jasdebi, Skin, and Lulubell. The Earl has yet to appear and Tyki was apparently on his way. As usual, the twins and Skin were tossing food at each other which had become a habit between them. Lulubell, in the meantime, was having her nails done. Road, amongst all the commotion, was reading a book. It was actually a Christmas break homework that she had to finish. Relo, Earl's talking umbrella, was trying to restore order to the table, but it was obviously futile.

"My, my. Everyone seems to be having fun.♥" None other than the Millennium Earl arrived and a sheet of silence seemed to have suddenly enveloped the whole room.

"U-Uhh, right! We're having fun." Debitto said as he sweat-dropped.

"Y-Yeah!" Jasdero and Skin quickly agreed. This had also become their routine. Whenever the Earl would come while they were arguing, they'll just pretend as if nothing much had happened.

"I see. Oh?♥" The Earl looked around the table. "What's that you're reading, Road?♥" He asked curiously. Road looked up from her book and held it up. She gave the Earl a wide smile.

"It's 'The Christmas Carol'. I'm supposed to finish reading it as homework." At this, Road gave a little pout and continued reading. The Millennium Earl just gave a sympathetic laugh and looked around again.

"Almost everyone is here. So, only Tyki-pon is missing?♥" Relo floated beside the Earl and decided to speak.

"He must be on his way, relo"

"You are right!♥" The fat man(?) replied cheerfully. "We will wait for him. Then, we will start the dinner when he comes.♥" He announced happily. The rest of the Noah clan, of course, obliged to the Earl's statement.

It wasn't long before Tyki arrived. He was smoking a cigarette (the one that was given to him) and calmly took his seat beside Road.

"You are a little late, Tyki-pon.♥" The Earl greeted Tyki with his usual smile.

"Sorry about that, Millennium Earl, I was…" Tyki glanced at his bag of presents before ending his sentence, "…a little busy." The Earl accepted the apology even though he wasn't really mad.

"What do you have there, Tyki?" Road regarded her 'brother' with a grin.

"Oh, that. Presents."

"Reeealllyyy?" Excitement filled the girl's golden eyes. Tyki closed his eyes and gave an amused smile.

"It is. What else could it be?" Road let out a thrilled squeal as she quickly stood and hugged the Earl.

"Earl? Can we have our presents first? We can, right? Right?" Road prodded the Earl enthusiastically, already knowing that the answer would be 'yes'.

"Of course you can, Road.♥" Road jumped in joy and hugged the Earl again as thanks.

"Thank you, Earl!" The excited girl went back to her chair, waiting with anticipation. It was always the Earl that gave the presents first.

"Well, then. Here you go, Road!♥" Earl gave Road a doll set (without the doll) that looked quite expensive. Road's eyes immediately glowed and she thanked the Earl for the gift.

"And this is for you, Tyki-pon!♥" Tyki opened the Earl's gift and found a deck of cards that was neatly placed inside an intricately designed gold container which was specially made to hold cards. Tyki gave his thanks and the cheerful man moved on.

"And Skin, here's yours!♥" Skin, was, sad to say, not very happy with what he got. The Earl had given him a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. He raised the two objects in front of his eyes and squinted.

"What's this?" He muttered.

"It's a toothbrush. And that…" The Earl pointed at the toothpaste. "…is candy flavored toothpaste! It's good for your teeth so use it everyday! Okay?♥" Skin just nodded while he tasted the toothpaste. Earl was happy to see that Skin liked his present, after all.

"Jasdebi, here's your gift!♥" The twins quickly unwrapped the box and peered at the object inside. Grins immediately appeared on their faces as they figured what it was. Inside the box were twin revolvers that were obviously created and polished carefully. They thanked the Earl before aiming their new guns at each other.

"Last but not the least, Lulubell♥!" Earl handed his gift to Lulubell who gladly accepted it.

"Thank you very much, Master." Lulubell slowly opened the present. The Earl had given the Noah of Lust a hair brush. It was also made of gold and had a cat engraved on its back. She truly appreciated the gift and there was a smile present on her lips.

After the Earl, the rest of the Noah family started to hand out each of their presents to one another. Everyone always got a present from each of member of the family.

Annually, after the Earl gave out his presents, the Noahs already know what to do next. Time to give the Millennium Earl the presents they have for him! First up was Skin. Like all the other celebrations and gift exchanging they had, Skin, once again, gave the Earl sweets. But it was not a normal piece of sweet. It was a luscious, mouth-watering box of costly chocolate. Where Skin got the money (and civility) for that? Go ask him. Earl accepted it delightedly and gave him a hug and a 'thank you♥'. Tyki could have sworn he saw Skin give the box of chocolates one last fleeting look before the said Noah took his seat again. Lulubell stood up after Skin sat, meaning that she wanted to be next. She quietly walked up to the Earl's location to present her gift. She kneeled on one knee like she always did and raised the nicely-wrapped gift with both of her hands in a very humble gesture. Earl took it and opened it like he always did. Inside was a ball of knitting thread.

"I hope you liked it, Master." Lulubell said as she continued to kneel.

"It's lovely, Lulubell! Thank you!♥" At this Lulubell smiled then returned to her seat. Jasdebi's turn came next. They stood up excitedly and gave the Earl their gift and quickly returned to their sits. They were futilely trying to conceal their snickering as they sat down. Earl slowly unwrapped the box that the twins had given, being suspicious of nothing at all. But half of the table's occupants already knew what was coming.

Suddenly, a pop was heard throughout the dining room. Out of the box came a puppet that held a sign saying 'Merry Christmas' in its hands. It was attached to a tightly pressed spring that was now wiggling here and there.

"Oh! What a surprise!♥" The whole household just sweat-dropped at the Earl's reaction except for the pranksters. "Thank you, Jasdebi.♥" The twins were practically laughing there heads off as the Earl thanked them. They managed to say a strained 'W-Welcome' before both of them went on laughing hysterically. Road ignored them and made her way to the Earl.

"Her you go, Earl!" Road beamed as the Millennium Earl took the gift. A glint passed through the Earl's glasses as he saw what the present was. It was not an evil glint; it was actually a happy glint (if that exists). Road's present was a crochet hook. It was made of gold and was just the right size for the Earl. It even comes as a pair!

"Thank you, Road! How did you know I needed one?♥" Earl asked as he gazed at the crochet hooks. He then gave Road a big hug while the girl returned it with the same level of love.

"It's intuition!" She said as she was released from the hug. But the truth was, she happened to 'borrow' the Earls crochet hooks and lost it so now, she brought new ones to replace the lost ones. She's so sweet, isn't she?

Tyki stood. He was the last one who will give the Earl a present. As he stood in front of the Earl, he extended the gift to the Earl and said, "My present for you, Millennium Earl." Earl took it with that unwavering smile still on his face. He opened it and Tyki saw the glint again. That was a good sign. Then, Earl unexpectedly pulled Tyki into a bone-crushing hug.

"Tyki-pon! It's so wonderful! Thank you!♥" Tyki swore that he was going to die if the hug was not dispelled in a few seconds. He thought he heard some of his bones crack in complain to the force._ 'Now I know why they say love hurts._ ..' Tyki thought as he remained squished in the Earl's plump arms. Fortunately, the Earl released him from the vice-grip hug and let him saunter back to his seat. Tyki's hair and clothes got a bit disheveled from the hug but he didn't mind that. He was more thankful for being alive after that. Now, the Noahs proceeded to give their presents for each other.

Lulubell received a bell from Road and a piece of sweet from Skin. She accepted both gifts and thanked her 'siblings'. Tyki gave his present to her. He thought he saw a little smile as she saw the gift. Like before, Lulubell thanked him. Jasdebi had decided to give Lulubell a ball of yarn. Tyki saw that there was a pause before Lulubell accepted the gift, but thanked the mischievous brothers, none the less. So, it was a good idea for Tyki not to buy a ball of yarn after all.

Skin was given a fruits basket. It was from the twins. As expected, Skin didn't like it, and threw it like the last time. They didn't mind at all and laughed, teasing the muscular Noah about his sweet-tooth. Road hopped over and gave Skin a big bottle of sugar. Skin took it happily without saying a 'thank you'. It was normal. Tyki gave bulky Noah the bag of sweets and five lollipops he had bought. Skin was more than happy to take it and quickly eat it. Lulubell came last and she gave Skin a bottle of honey. Everyone could only watch quietly as Skin devoured all the presents, save for Jasdebi's, with a passion.

Next up was the twins. Road gave them a small bag of marbles, saying that they can use it for one of their pranks. They grinned at each other, already thinking of several ways to make use of the marbles. Skin had given them a roll of tape. He said something like 'Use that to shut up, you bastards'. Tyki just watched Jasdebi cackle as naughty ideas went in their heads. Lulubell gave each of them a set of band-aids. Tyki walked over and gave them the gums. They looked confused when he presented it to them. So, he explained.

"You twins can do whatever you want with it." Tyki got a bad feeling when he saw the evil glint in their eyes. He quickly added, "But you can't use that to play pranks on me, got it?" He looked at the twins as they got a sullen expression for a moment before they went on with their planning.

Road obtained a bottle of perfume from Lulubell, although she wasn't sure how she should use it yet. Maybe she could use it on some of her dolls. Skin gave her a piece of sweet like he did with Lulubell. Road popped the sweet into her mouth as she waited for her other gifts. Jasdebi gave her a bag of balloons, they said that they were too lazy to blow air into it. Road just knocked them on the head telling them that it's bad to be lazy. They just laughed it off. It was now Tyki's turn.

"What did you get for me this year, Tykiiii?" Road purposely stretched Tyki's name. Tyki just shrugged and gave his present to Road.

"Just open it and find out." Road did just that and her face lit up with glee.

"Tyki! This is perfect! It's beautiful! Thank you!!!" Road was talking about the doll. She was already hugging it to her chest with a happy smile on her face. "And there's candy, too! I love you, Tyki!" She hugged Tyki affectionately. The latter just gave the little girl a pat on the head as he was glomped (and that's not even in the dictionary).

Now, it was the family's turn to give their gifts to Tyki. As expected, Skin also gave him a piece of sweet. He does that every year, it was already mediocre to them. The twins gave him a comb. Tyki just stared at it for a minute, thinking what the twins' hidden agenda was. He just chose to ignore it, not wanting to ruin the day. Lulubell gave him a box of matches for his smokes. He thanked her; it was in timing since he only had two matches left. Road practically skipped when it was her turn. She held out a package in front of Tyki, waving it excitedly. Tyki took it in his hands and wondered what it could be.

"Open it! Open it!" Road jumped in front of Tyki continuously. Tyki chuckled at the girl's antics.

"Okay, Okay. I'll open it. So stop jumping around." Road did just that and stared at Tyki as he started to unwrap the gift. The package contained a book and a short note. The note wrote:

_Dear Tyki,_

_Sorry for last year's gift. I hope that my gift this year could make up for it. Merry Christmas! And, no matter what happens, I'll always be here, because we're family!_

_Forever loving,_

_Road_

Tyki re-read the note again and again. Not that he disliked it, it wasn't that at all. It was that he was just really touched by Road's letter to him, however short it was. Road looked at him expectantly.

"Weeeeeellll?" Road moved so that her face and Tyki's were just a few centimeters apart. Tyki blinked before gently pushing her off him.

"It was…It was wonderful. Thank you, Road." The girl squealed joyfully and hugged Tyki once again.

"Glad you did!" And so, the Noah's annual Christmas banquet started. Everything else went along smoothly, well, that is if you exclude Skin beating the hell out of an Akuma servant for not making his food sweet enough. But as they say, all's well that end's well. And their dinner _did_ go well, for Tyki, that is. His night was just perfect. He was now sitting in a comfortable chair reading the book Road had given him. He liked the book a lot but his favorite among all the presents was Road's short letter. He'll cherish it.

'_Always be there, huh? This is why I love my family.'_

* * *

Author's notes: So…how was it? I know it's long but I warned you, right? I'm sorry if you find anyone OOC. And I'm also sorry if I didn't give the book a title, I thought it would be better for me to leave it to your imaginations. Also, sorry if there are mistakes in spelling and grammar in there…I'll just fix it, if there is. Well, please review! I want to know what you think about it. Say, is Earl considered a 'man'?

Uhm, about Lize's name…I don't know whether it's Eaze, Iizu, Leaze or however you spell it so I just went with Lize. Please correct me if you know how to spell it.

Please feel free to give constructive criticism, I'll accept it. Your comments will be very much appreciated so please don't hesitate!

Co-san! Sorry that I took this long to finish this. Forgive me! For everyone who's reading, I recommend her fanfics to you. She goes by the alias cherrykura. They're GOOD.

Anyway, a very belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!


End file.
